


Spin and Parity

by sageness



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon - TV, M/M, More Joy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diplomatic mission, they said. The brilliant scientist and the sexy colonel invited especially, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin and Parity

 

"McKay, move!"

John shoved Rodney behind a pile of rubble. Rodney went down with a small Oof! but was scooting backwards and turning to give John room next to him.

A diplomatic mission, they said. The brilliant scientist and the sexy colonel invited especially, they said. Too bad Teyla had to stay home with the baby.

Ronon and Layton had gone one way, noisily, while John and Rodney had tried to sneak out the back. So much for that idea.

The noise of gun-fire—not bullets but some new and very cool cousin to Ronon's blaster—sounded on the other side of the street. Rodney's eyes went wide and he gestured wildly in the direction of the guns.

"Will you relax? I have a plan," John whispered.

Rodney tilted his head and stared at him. Then he shook his head, as if in disbelief. "When we get home—"

"Mm-hmm, when we get home," John said, kissing Rodney hard and fast, taking advantage of Rodney's surprised mouth to steal a taste of him.

Rodney stared in confusion. "What the hell was that?"

John got his feet under him and listened for the direction their searchers were moving in. Then he gave his attention back to Rodney. "Come on," he said, extending a hand to help Rodney up. "I'll explain it later."

Rodney's eyes lit with a mischievous spark. "You'd better."


End file.
